Lost in the Woods
by neongreenrockss
Summary: Silver and Blaze are supposed to be camping. But a big storm pops up. They try to escape out of the woods, but they end up being lost. Will they find a way out? And will sparks fly in the woods too? -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo. I redid this chapter lol. Because I made a few mistakes. **

**So enjoyy **

**One more thing; the booming means thunder. Ya know, when it's raining out? **

* * *

**Silver's POV.**

* * *

We finally reached a good spot in the woods to set our tent up. Trees were a bit spaced out; giving us enough room to set everything up. If you must know, Blaze and I are on a _camping _trip. You know, going in the woods? Living in a tent for a few days?

"Blaze, do you have the other tent set up?" I asked; looking into her yellow eyes.

"Nope. I thought I should just share a tent with you." I blushed slightly, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"I thought it'd be a great idea to stick together! Ya know; so we don't get lost?" She was right. We both know that Eggman would be willing to do anything to hurt us.

_I guess I'll let her sleep in the same tent as me. _

"I suppose." I said, "Anything for Blaze, right?"

She chuckled, "Right, Silver." Then she patted my back lightly; which made me feel a little bit nervous.

"Did you want to eat?"

"Man Blaze, you're always hungry!" He laughed, grabbing out some granola bars; throwing one to Blaze.

"Mmm." She purred, as she was finishing her granola bar; as her tail kept waving back in forth.

"Thanks Silver!"

"Yep." I nodded.

_**TWO HOURS LATER**_

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The thunder cried.

I jumped really high, "Holy crap!"

"It must be a bad day to be camping, oh well." She sighed.

"Maybe we could camp another day?"

I felt a disappointed feeling, but I shook it off. "Okay. That sounds fine to me."

"Could you help with the tent?"

" 'Course Silver." She rolled the fabric of the tent into the bag. And then she wrapped the bag around one of her shoulders.

"What way do you want to go?" I asked.

She was silent for a little bit, "We could try going right." She pointed.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"Wow!" I commented.

"Yeah, It'll probably get very bad out here soon. I just know it!" We started heading to the right path. The path had dirt with leaves on the ground, and trees were hovering us on the sides of the path. Mostly maple trees, with red coloring on them.

The path finally lead to a different direction; after going straight for like _ever._

"Left!" Blaze shouted.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

That even scared Blaze. She jumped backwards, falling on the ground, "God, we better get out of here soon."

I reached my hand out towards her, and her warm, comforting hand accepted my reach. I helped get her up. And our hands were still holding each other. Blaze seemed pretty oblivious to that.

"Thank you Silver!" Then she looked down at our hands. I peeked a look at her, and her face turned pink.

_Blaze doesn't like me like that does she?_

"Well, let's head right!" Still holding on to my hand.

"Uh Blaze, you mean left?" I replied confused.

"Oh yeah, lets go!" She pulled my hand towards the direction she was going.

_Is she ever going to let go?_

_As if you're not enjoying it._

_What? I-_

_**BOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Blaze jumped in my arms, "Ahhhhh!"

_Oh my god..oh my god..I have to ignore that I'm holding her.._

_Wait? I don't care if I do; it's not like I have a huge crush on her or anything.._

I suddenly felt a drop of rain land on my nose. "Blaze. Do you feel any rain?"

"Yes-I felt a drop land on me!" She replied, holding me with less grip.

XXX

Now it's _pouring _out; which of course made us both soaked. We can't find the way out of here either. We've tried _everything_. Blaze of course, still hasn't given up yet. We ended up circling this path again for the fourth time.

"Let's go this way." She pointed right.

"W-we've already tried that.." I sighed. She pulled a disappointed look at me.

"I-I am so sorry that we got ourselves lost.." She sat down on the grass; next to one of the maples.

"T-this is all my fault.."

She felt a relaxing hand on her shoulder, "No it isn't. It's neither one of our faults. We just happened to get lost in here. It happens; besides, we'll be fine. We have food, water, and shelter, _and _each other."

"Thanks Silver!" She wrapped her arms around him; throwing a huge hug.

He reddened, "No problem. Now, I-"

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

We both flinched.

"-Anyways so we should set up our tent. And eat. I'm hungry.." He finished.

"Okay! And me too!" She laughed. Blaze took of her back pack, and dug her hand into the bag; for the tent.

"Got it!"

XXX

Blaze and I set the tent up; it looked a bit crooked.

_Oh well.._

"Let's bring everything inside." I nodded, and brought the other bag inside the tent. I arrived in there, and the inside was the same color as the outside of the tent; brown. A sandy, taupe brown. It was _too_ small for both of us; unless of course we _shared_ a blanket.

"Er, Blaze.?..?" I asked awkwardly. She was grasping out a water.

"Yes Silver?" She replied, throwing one water to me.

"Uh well, " I blushed slightly, "I uh don't think there is enough room for both of us in this tent.."

She took a sip from her water, "Uh, aren't we going to share?"

I reddened heavily; and so did she ;noticing that I did, "Oh Silver..in not that way.."

"I didn't mean that!" I waved my wrists back and forth.

"I'm just kidding.." She grinned, "You want some Goldfish?"

"Like the snack?" I answered curiously.

"Yeah!"

She giggled, and tossed the bag, "I'm going to eat my can of tuna, instead."

"Ew, Blaze! Eat that outside!" He covered his nose.

"It's _just_ tuna!" She grinned; as she took out her can opener.

* * *

**Hehe. Thanks for reading. And review! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! That _many_ reviews? On _one_ chapter? Jeez! Thank you so much. This chapter was a bit hard to write, and a bit shorter than the other one, but I couldn't really think of any ideas to add at the end. Lolll, so enjoy :) **

**And remember : boom = thunder**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

* * *

"Tuna is gross though!" Silver sighed.

"You have bad taste, Silver." She laughed, and almost choked a bit of her tuna.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

"Oh Silver, what if we never get out of this place?" Blaze questioned, finishing the last bit of her tuna.

He reached his hand to her shoulder for a calming gesture, "C'mon Blaze! You never give up!"

"I know, but we couldn-"

"-We can Blaze. We _will_ find a way out of here." Silver interrupted her.

She sighed, "I hope you're right."

"I _know_ I'm right." He took a handful of goldfish, and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Mmm. Did we bring a watch with?" She layed down.

"Hmm..lemme' check." He dug into the red bag, searching for a little watch.

"Not in this one!"

"Here." She threw a grey bag next to Silver.

He once again did not find the watch, "Nope."

"Darn!" She blinked her eyes several times.

"I am so tired.."

"Me to..." He sat up straight.

"Let's go to bed.." She rolled around.

"Well we have to get the pillows and blankets out!" He went through the bags and found two pillows and _one_ blanket.

_Oh no..we have to share a blanket!_

"Er Blaze.."

Her head popped up, "What?"

"There's only one blanket."

"That's okay!" But then she realized what he meant. She blushed furiously, "Oh.."

"Yeah." He stated.

"We can always share.." She shrugged.

"I mean we have to stick together!"

"I guess." Silver got the pillows and blanket out.

_few moments later.._

You could just feel it _pour_ out rain. I don't mean little drops, I mean huge drops. Blaze and I could feel the drops land on the tent. Yes, they were _that_ hard. And it was still thundering and lightning out like it was no tomorrow. We also looked outside once. The trees blew to the right swiftly; outside it was a foggy midnight blue out with rain coming down fast. And then there was a tent in the woods in the middle of _no where_. Three guesses of who's in there?

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

It shook the tent up slightly, causing Blaze's arms to grip around me. Yes, right now her and I are sharing a blanket. Yes, we are holding each other at the moment. I could just imagine the things Sonic and Knuckles would say. I still don't understand why those two give me crap about Blaze; even though I have _no_ crush on her.

_Although, it's not too bad to share this blanket with her._

Wait-did I just say that?

"Hey-y Blaze.." I faced towards her.

She loosened her grip around me slightly, "Yes Silver?"

"It's so dark in here.." I pulled the blanket up a little.

"I know.." She muttered.

"Do you think we'll make it out here _if_ we're stuck out here for a few days extra?" He wanted to know her opinion.

"We should. I mean there _is_ fruit out here. And we have food and water." She gazed into his gorgeous golden eyes, blushing slightly.

"What if they're poisoned?" I asked.

"Ah, I know my fruits." She grinned.

"I'll take your word for it." I smiled, pulling her in closer.

_Oh my god! Why did I just do that? _

_I don't like her!_

But for some reason, I had a _hard_ time denying that. I wonder if Blaze likes me..

_H_o_ly crap! Did I just think of that right now? Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _

I gasped quietly; hoping she wouldn't hear.

_**Boooooom!**_

"Gah this storm sucks!" Silver protested.

"It does." She commented.

"I hope it'll tame down a bit."

"I hope so." He sighed.

"Let's hope." She grinned.

He laughed, "Yeah!"

Blaze stared at him for a long time; hoping he wouldn't notice.

I glanced at Blaze; noticing she was looking at me. I smiled at her.

_Probably like an idiot._

"Blaze, out of all of our friends, I'm happy that _you're_ the one I'm stuck with." I confessed, pinking slightly.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy goddddddddddddddddddddd. Why did I just say that? She'll think that I have this huge crush on her or something? Wait...I-_

"Well thanks Silver. I'd say the same thing to you." She smiled.

* * *

**Bahahah, another cliff hanger? Jesus, I'm bad. Well I hope you liked this chapter. It _was _a bit short, but that's okay. And to be honest, I have zero idea of what to write the next chapter..so yeah. But I'll think of something! (Hopefully) **

**Thanks!**

**And r-e-v-i-e-w! Trololo (Yes you got trolled!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. So sorry that took too long! But I did have a couple of bad things pop up. And yeah. I am sorry about this chap; it's kinda bad hahaha. I have a bit of writer's block. :( **

* * *

I finally woke up. I could still hear rain pouring on our tent. Blaze, who is still asleep, has her arms wrapped around me. I have my arms..also around her. Her tails is clung around my fur as well. She's purring slightly in her sleep, I may note. And she's smiling slightly. Which coments her very pretty lavender fur..

_Did I just call her pretty?_

I really am going crazy aren't I?

I was feeling a bit hungry, so I reached one of my arms to the grey bag; which I knew was filled with varities of food and beverages. I dug down pretty far into the bag, and grabbed a couple of oreos and chicken. That's in a can. Of course it is. That purple cat here, loves canned meats and fishes. Gah, sometimes she drives me crazy.

_Crazy in love, Silver?_

_No. Crazy, as in..I don't know. Okay moving on to the taste of the chicken!_

Alright, it's pretty okay..oh fine! It's pretty darn delicious! I just hope Blaze doesn't find out I'm eating her chicken!

Muhahaha.

"S-silver ..hey how-wait, are you eating-"

She was fast to get up. Her eyes narrowed down at me. Then, she tackled me to the ground.

Oh boy is she mad. Her eyes, now scary to look into.

"THAT'S MY CHICKEN!" She demanded.

I smirked, "You look kind of cute, when you're angry."

I can't believe I just said that..but'll throw her off.

_Hopefully._

"Really? You want me even angrier?" She teased, taking a bit of the chicken.

"Uh..." I stared at her.

She pinned me down to the ground, even further. "C'mon. You said it. You earn it."

Well this sucks.

"Fine. Have your dang chicken." She swapped it away from me, and chugged it down her mouth.

Why is she still on top of me?

_Oh, come on! You're SO enjoying it._

_Well I suppose but.._

_Wait. Wait. Did I just say I'm enjoying it?_

_Meh. Whatever._

"Man that chicken is good!" Blaze grinned.

"You're so mean." I muttered.

"Yeah..."She looked away from me and smiled.

I looked at her face then her lips.

_I wonder what it would feel like to kiss her._

She noticed my gaze, and then looked at my set of lips.

I leaned in a little bit farther..

_Oh my god, what am I doing?_

We were really close now, and she's staring at me like an idiot.

_Trust me, Blaze. I know._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

That shook the whole tent- and us. She slammed on my body slightly. My face is probably a burning red. 'Cause it sure feels like it. Blaze's face is very red; I may add.

_Wait-why?_

_It's not like she has a crush on me or anything._

_I'm not being scarcastic. Ha. Ha._

_But, I may be have a bit of crush on her._

* * *

**Ah this chap is so tacky. Lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chap. I might take a bit for the next chap for this story. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah, I've just been _too_ lazy to update, haven't I? And this chapter, will have a couple of suprise. But one warning; it's kind of my worst chapter tbh.**

**I hope you enjoy anyways :)**

* * *

**Silver's POV**

* * *

It's been two days and we're _still_ stuck in the woods. We tried retracing our steps backwards; well that _didn't _help. Then, we tried to shout really loud for help. That didn't work either. So Blaze and I are still lost in the woods.

Thankfully, we have found a couple bushes of berries. That aren't poisonous. Thank god _that _cat is smart. But anyways-back to the berries; yeah we ended up finding blueberries and rasberries. It was obvious that they were blueberry and rasberry bushes; I mean _even _Knuckles could figure that out. Scratch that, _even_ Eggman could figure it out. _Wait_!He's human. Well you get the point..

"Silver let's try going right!" Blaze pointed.

_Blaze, we tried that! Ugh._

"Okay." I replied.

_I should seriously smack myself! WE TRIED THAT!_

So the path we're on is very earthy-ish. It has lots of tall trees, a little swamp scene, and the dirt is very moist, because of the rain. Then there's leaves fallen on the ground; placed kind of perfectly. Blaze seems like she's enjoying the view.

_Even though we've already been here before! GAHHHH._

XXX

"Silver, we've been walking around for _hours_. Let's take a break.." She sat down on a giant rock; I took seat next to her, on a smaller rock.

"I wonder if we'll ever get out of here.."

_Me too._

"We'll we can't give up!" I encouraged.

She sighed, "I just might, we've tried every path.."

"Blaze.." I said firmly, "We will. It may not seem like it, but we will."

"Right.." She replied skeptically, picking at a couple pieces of grass.

_A few moments later.._

We're starving out here. I don't mean a little hungry. _Hungry._

And Blaze has been acting _very _whiny..which is irritating me. Well, I shouldn't even say that, considering I've been whining in my head pretty much this whole time we've been here. You know what else I've been annoyed with? My dehydration, and my lack of determination to get out of the woods. When we were first in the woods, and lost-I didn't feel like giving up. I felt like we'd be only stuck here for a day or something. Well _I_ for one, was wrong. We've been stuck here for _five_ days. FIVE. And it's just killing me! Literally!

The only good out come of this whole thing, is that I'm not stuck here with Amy or something. I'm stuck with Blaze; a cat that I have very confused feelings for. She may not know, but I _kinda_ like her. Okay, I actually have a confession to make. I _really_ like her. But it's _so_ obvious to me that she doesn't feel the same. I mean _come on_. She would have _asked_ me out already! Well, okay; I suppose I understand that she hasn't, considering we've been stuck out here. Hmm, maybe I should think about something else, considering I'm grinning like an idiot thinking about Blaze; see there goes it again! I have a _huge_ smile on my face now!

"Silver..Silver..are you okay?" She interrupted my thoughts.

I reddened brightly, "Uh sure."

She laughed, "You're so funny.."

"Thanks." I beamed.

"And hey! We should consider looking around again."

She frowned slightly, "Gahhhh."

"Come on Blaze!" I patted her back, "We need to!"

"I suppose.." She smiled, "Anything for you."

XXX

We _had_ to have been close. Because I am starting to see familar spots.

"Blaze this way!" I pointed straight, running.

She grinned, "Slow down!"

"No, considering I might have found the way out!"

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

**Tehe; a cliffy. And awwwwwwwwwww Silver likes Blaze! XD And, an epic ending lol. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And review! *hands you $1***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry that I've been absent, but I'm back! So today, in this story-you'll find out two things. No wait, three. I'll reveal one. THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER SHORT. But, I have writer's block. :[**

**But I'll try to update a longer chap next time. **

**And one more thing! This story is _almost_ done! Just thought I'd fill that in for you!**

* * *

"Blaze, I found it! I found the way out!" Silver sprinted faster out of the woods, which made Blaze a bit fustrated.

XXX

"So, you guys were stuck in there, for _five_ days?" Knuckles asked.

I nodded, "Yep."

"So, did anything _happen_ between you two?" Sonic winked.

_Crap, I wish Sonic would stop..at least he doesn't know._

_But then again, he probably can tell!_

"Er-no." I muttered.

"I don't believe you." Rouge smirked.

_Boy sometimes I hate when she's here._

_Not because of how she is._

_But because she brings up things about Blaze!_

_I redden like crazy sometimes._

I blushed, "Uh, well guys-"

"-I'll let you keep it private, Silver. Besides, it's best if we _don't_ know." Sonic winked, then high-fived Knuckles.

I reddened even harder. I could tell, actually. Considering my face feels like it's burning like crazy at the moment.

XXX

_Two days later.._

**Blaze's POV**

I _hated_ having that feeling when I was around Silver. It was driving me _crazy_. I felt like I should tell Cream or Amy or something..but I wanted it to be pretty quiet. It's really hard having a crush on someone, who you definitely _doesn't_ like you back. But I feel like I should tell him, considering we're _best_ friends. And we're almost always _honest_ with each other.

I might as well not say anything for a while. And it would _probably_ ruin our relationship anyways..

* * *

**Oh..Blaze. How oblivious you are. Lolll. **

**Thanks for reading, and review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meh. Sorry for another short chapter...but JSYK..there's only FEW MORE CHAPTER SAFTER THIS! Omi gosh :O**

**But er, anways please enjoy this chapter. :3**

* * *

**BLAZE'S POV**

* * *

"So did your tent get wet?" Sonic asked.

"Well not really." Blaze replied, "It was a little bit."

"Oh." Sonic replied.

"Yeah." I muttered. "So were all of you worried that you couldn't find Silver and I?"

Sonic laughed, which caused me to give him a look.

"What?" He started to chuckle again.

"Why are you laughing?" I questioned as I glanced around. We're outside. Out by some place we found about a month ago, when we were fighting off Eggman. It's quite a lovely scene, actually. Green trees hovering us, flowers in assorted colors springing up high, and also a lake. Farther ahead. The waves sparkled at us, as I took a few glances at it.

Sonic took a peek at it too, "Well, because-" He paused.

I cut him off, "-Yes?"

He smirked slightly as he threw a tiny rock into the water, "Because Knuckles and I thought you and Silver were doing 'stuff' in the woods?"

He broke into a fit of laughter again, which caused me to be confused.

_What stuff?  
_"W-what kind of 'stuff'?" I exagerated the stuff part.

He held a smug look on his face, "Like we thought you two were 'secretly' dating. Which now, is _no_ secret because of Silver's reactions."

I reddened slightly, then Sonic grinned at me.

_Wait a minute! SILVER LIKES ME?! _

_Ah who am I kiddin'?_

_He does not._

"We're not dating!" I exclaimed. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Hmph."

"You _so_ like him, though." He teased.

I blushed at that.

_Am I that easy to read?_

I shook my head, "Noooo."

He smiled, "Deny it all you want, but just so you know, _I think_ he likes you too."

XXX

**(SILVER'S POV)**

"Huh?" Silver heard a knock.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" _That_ voice.

_Blaze is here.._

"Uhm sure." I went outside, and took a seat next to her by an oak tree.

"So uh, what did you want to talk about?" He asked nervously.

Blaze blushed, "Uh..well..um..-"

_What could she be so nervous about?_

* * *

**Hehe. A cliffy. Oh snap! That rhymed! Ha, well I hope you enjoyed thus chap! And, I'll make sure the next chap is a little longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woaah. If I thought I was gone for a long time in my other two stories..boy I was wrong. Sorry I put this one off! But I'm going to admit, that I had a _really_ hard time writing this chapter. I know I could just end it by this chap. But, I thought it would be fun add a couple more! But I am super sorry about keeping you all waiting! I feel bad :P But I hope you like it. Oh! And in the beginning, when it's used in the italics. Silver's imagining how'd it go. Not the actual conversation ! I thought I'd clear it up right away so you're not confused! **

* * *

**SILVER'S POV**

* * *

About anything right now is driving past through my mind. Every little word Blaze has said to me, every little word. The 'can I talk to you for a minute' portion of it, at the moment is _killing_ me. I think I know what it's going to be about. This how I think it's going to go..

_"Do you like me Silver?" Blaze asked._

_"Uhmm..I-"_

_"-You can tell me anything." She cut me off, "You're my best friend."_

_"I like you,then." I said a bit too bluntly._

_She sighed slightly, looking up at the grass, "And the problem is, I don't like you the same way. I'm sorry but we can't-"_

I sighed loudly, cupping my hand over my jaw.

"Sorry.." She said meekly.

"What?" I replied curiously.

She reddened slightly, "Oh. Uh, I thought I was making you upset about me taking awhile to talk."

My eyes widened in shock.

_Well she's a bit off.._

I'm not sure why, but I put my hand on her shoulder and comforted her slightly, "No you're not. Take your time."

She smiled slightly, "I guess that's what I've always liked about you."

My heart startes to pound slightly faster.

"Huh..?" I answered cluelessly.

_There's no way she likes me..._

"I-I uh-never mind.." She frowned slightly.

"You can tell me anything, Blaze." I linked an arm around her.

She smiled with an unsure tone on it, "Well, I do have a question. And when you answer it be honest."

_OHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO._

I nodded, going with it.

"Do you like anyone?"

My head, my heart, my hormones. Went _crazy_. Like when I drink a lot of coffee. I'm all hyper and stuff. It felt like that but, _insane_. I'm unsure what to feel at the moment. She just asked me the most terrifying question that she could ever ask me. No wait the second most terrifying actually. She could've went with the whole 'do you like me' question. Thank god she went with that route. But the only problem is, is that she wants to know the truth. I know girls love honesty, and I do too. But I so feel like lying if she asks me 'who' it is. Then it'll ruin everything..

"I uh yes I do like someone." I said, avoiding her contact.

She nodded, seeming slightly unhappy, "Is she a pretty girl?"

"Yes. She's _so_ pretty." I looked into her eyes.

Now, I am not sure if she knows it's her, or if it's a good idea to say it looking at her. I do, and I don't want her to get the hint, so I feel like being slightly obvious is the way to go. But Blaze is kind of oblivious. Oh well. I think she could figure me out easily.

"Do I know her?" She questioned.

I gazed at her eyes, once again, "Too well."

She gave me a horrifed look, "Cream? Marine?"

I snickered, "No."

She sighed, "Amy?"

I pulled a shocked expression.

"Nope." I muttered.

"Well, who is it?" She asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" I wondered.

She nodded.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She answered honestly.

"We know each other very well." I stated.

"Go on.." She demanded. (In a nice way)

"...We hang out together quite a bit. And we both can't cook."

She sighed, "Rouge?"

"No?" I denied.

"Well you must not have a crush on-"

"-Blaze!" I shouted.

_I can't believe I'm going to say this.._

"I have a crush on _you!_ I like_ you_? Can't you get that? Who else would I hang out with?"

* * *

**Cliff hanger.** **Ohmygod. Silver said _it!_ He said it! He said it! He said.._it_! HE DID IT! Lol when I said 'he did it', I thought of Dora. You know the explorer. She always at the end says 'we did it' and does some sort of song with Boots XD**

**Loool.**

**Anyways I hope you liked it! I always thought if in the games if they like each other, they'd be really oblivious. Like they'd both like each other and wouldn't know XD****But yeah. Again, I am sorry for making you wait sooooo long. ****But..I'm back XD****Trololoolloollololololololol olololo. (I just trolled you)****I troll people on my other stories tooXD and in general. ****Well, since it's laaaaaaaaate. I'm going to sleep. Byeeeeeeeeee. Thanks again for the reviews :33 Continue them!**


	8. Chapter 8

***gasp* What happened. Well I kind of explained it on my other story...if you wanna check that out *wink* *wink* ;]**

**But yeah all I can say is..school, school, and guuueeesss what?! School. Yuck lol. But yeah I hope you like this chap! Silvazeee. X))**

* * *

She gaped broadly, "Is this some joke?!"

I felt like slapping someone.

_A joke?! This is like confessing things a girl would write in her diary!_

"No?!" I remarked.

"Oh.."

"Well. I suppose we're not friends anymore, huh?"

This is too typical. I knew this would happen ; the day I tell Blaze my feelings, she walks away, pretending I'm not there. What a lovely ending. Freaking lovely. Notice the sarcasm. Thought so.

"N-not neccasairly."

"Well.." I muttered coldly, "Tell me who _you_ like."

She gasped, "N-nooo!"

"YOU MADE ME."

"Fine, I'll give you a hint."

"_Oh no_..you tell me. Like you made _me._"

I felt a harsh cold breeze wrap around me.

_Maybe I was a bit too harsh, huh._

"W-well..um..I..uh.." She sputtered.

"Fine, give me a _dang_ hint!"

"Silver!" She hollowed cooly, "What's _your_ problem!?"

"I Jjust told you that I like you. Get a clue." I shouted loudly, "I guranteed if you did the same thing I did, you would be freaking out like I am. I just told you how I felt about you for years! HOW HARD IS IT TO GET THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!? I JUST TOLD YOU SOMETHING I WOULDN'T WANT TO CONFESS TO YOU ABOUT. IT'S PERSONAL."

She blinked several times, looking slightly confused and dazed, "W-well, um.."

"Say it. Just say it."

* * *

**Yikes, Silv. Being a bit spazzy?! Hah. Wel I'd probabaly do the same XD**

**But um review! And thanks for doing that too X)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohmigod. ARE YOU GUYS PUMPED FOR THIS CHAPTER LIKE ME?! :D**

**You know I am :)**

**Lol, anyways..so this chapter is defintely..well..um..SHORT AS HECK.**

**Please no torches lol.**

**So yeah, lol. I was able to update on my other story too! So I thought, hmm might as well update on this one, too. **

**(Not on my shadouge one, seriously it's brutal for me to write lol. This one is hard too sometimes, but you get the point I think...)**

**Lolllls, now let's read it. **

* * *

"I don't need this." Blaze walked off, in a different direction.

I sprinted off, "Blaze! Wait up!"

She stopped, "Fine, what?"

_Well someone's a bit sassy today._

"You can tell me who you like. I told you."

She avoided eye contact, "I-um like-please just let me have you guess on it!"

"Fine."

"Okay." She said, "I am close friends with him."

Silver's tan skin paled slightly.

_Sonic?_

He groaned quietly, hoping Blaze wouldn't hear.

"Sonic?"

She gaped, "No!"

"Give me another."

"Okay, okay. He doesn't like tuna."

_KNUCKLES!_

"Knucklehead."

Blaze sneered, "Ehh."

"Um, Tails?"

I started to laugh kind of loud.

"No...then I'm like pedo bear. He's only eight! Something like that..."

I snickered, "Yeah. Give me another!"

She blushed lightly, "Well he has long quills."

"Vector?"

_Wait?! Vector's a crocodile?!_

She chuckled, "Haha, no."

"THEN WHO?!"

"Ilikeyou." She said something really fast.

"Huh?"

"I...like...you..."

I smirked, "Oh, well why didn't you just say so?"

* * *

**I make such short-ass chapters. (Sorry for my language, lol) But seriuosly, it's like an illness XDD. Jkjkjkjkjjkjkjk.**

** :7 Well tell me if you liked my chap!**

***hands you tuna* :DDDDDDDDDDDD (I LOVE TUNA IF YOU COULDN'T TELL)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry it's been awhile. I've been sorta nervous about the story, because I don't want to disappoint you all. This will be the last chapter. So, it'll leave you with lots of questions. But, in my 'Irony of it All' story, there is a bit of silvaze going down ;)**

**So yeah. *tears* I know, last chap! But, you're in for a special suprise ;D**

**Enjoy fellows. **

* * *

She blushed heavily, "W-well I um.."

I laughed, "Oh Blaze! Ha."

She grinned, "So do you really?"

"Mhmm." I nodded.

She smiled, "So..uh.."

"What?" I asked, as I brushed my fingers through her thick fur.

She reddened heavily, "Sorry.."

I kissed her forehead, "It's okay."

She looked at the ground bashfully, kicking her shoes at dirt.

I gestered towards her arms, "How about we go on a date?"

"Sure! Oh my gosh-" She stopped cheering, then giggled, "Sorry, I get really excited.."

I pulled her into a kiss. I felt a conection between us, as it went on. Her eyes perked up more, than she did when I asked her to go on a date with her. But now, they were closed, but she grasped slightly more to my back. I kept looking at her, which I don't know why I was. She suddenly opened her honey colored eyes, and she started to blush fiercely as she noticed me staring at her.

We finally broke apart.

"Sorry, did that too soon, didn't I?" I laughed nervously.

She smiled, "No, I'm just really shy about my feelings for you."

I grinned heavily, "Me too."

And with that, they both went to azure resturant.

* * *

**So short. Hahha. But I hope you liked this story! And if you want more silvaze, check out my stories. :)**

**Thanks for following this story :)**

***Gives you a dozen cookies* You deserve them. ESP. IF YOU REVIEW :)))**


End file.
